Death comes back
by My Name is Squirt
Summary: Gwen is now a senior in highschool. She's back to her old life, & her old friends. But what made her go goth is now back.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Comes Back**

**Summary: Gwen used to be a cheerleader with her twin sister, Sherri. She was friends with everyone on the squad: Ally, Rosa, Sam, Holly, Melissa, Kelly, & Jamie. When they were a sophomores, some freak killed Sherri, Jamie, & Kelly. The killer was never found. Gwen quit the squad,went goth,& signed up for TDI/TDA. After TDA ended,in her senior year,she rejoined the squad. Now the killer's back, & so is death...**

**Setting: After TDA ends (senior year)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the cheerleaders, & the killer...& how he kills them... =)**

**Gwen woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. "Ugh!" she groaned, still tired. She glanced at her calender & frowned. October 17, 2008. Today was the two year anniversary of her sister Sherri's murder. Three days afterward, Gwen went goth. She glanced at her black vanity mirror. **_**Great! **_**She thought. Her roots were starting to show her natural bleach blonde hair. She got dressed & went downstairs. "Don't talk to me." Gwen said to her brother Derek. Derek rolled his eyes. Sherri had die in the beginning of sophomore year. Her & Gwen were both cheerleaders- & great ones too! Sherri was only four minutes older then Gwen. When Sherri died, it devastated Gwen! She quit the squad, dropped all her friends, & went goth. The death of their oldest daughter drove Gwen's parents to a divorce. Mom got Gwen & Derek, & Dad got no one. They've only been divorced for a year & a half. "Hey Gwen. Do you miss your friends from TDI?" Gwen's mom, Sarah, asked. "What friends?! They all started hating me when I dumped Trent!" Gwen cried, grabbing a banana. "Oh... Sarah mumbled. "Its okay mom!" Gwen said, with a bit of sadness in her voice. Sarah smiled a bit. "Well, you two better get to school." Sarah said, taking a sip of her coffee. "Bye mom!" Gwen said, grabbing her bag, & walking out the door. "See ya later!" Derek said, doing the same thing. Derek raced ahead of Gwen, while Gwen walked slowly, able to think about what happened two years ago... **

**Gwen walked into the doors of her high school, & instantly saw people she did not wanna see that day; three of her friends from the cheer leading squad, Rosa Sanford, Sam Patterson, & Ally Greendale. Well, her ex friends. She stopped being their friend when Sherri died. Rosa had straight black hair, about mid-neck length, light tan skin, a curvy body, dark brown eyes, & a large chest. Sam had dark mocha colored skin, long dark brown hair, pulled up into a high pony tail, baby blue eyes, & a killer body. Ally had curly, strawberry blonde hair, a bit past her shoulders, a light golden tan, piercing green eyes, & a body to die for! "Hey Gwen..." Ally mumbled, waving slightly to Gwen. Gwen smiled slightly, then walked off. Ally sighed. "Ally, today isn't a good day to talk to Gwen." Rosa told her. "She's right Al." Sam said, putting a book into her locker. "Oh yeah. Sherri died today..." Ally mumbled.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gwen walked to her locker. She put her bag inside, grabbed what she needed, & slammed it shut. When she was walking away from her locker, she bumped into someone. "Ooh! Hey! What the-" Gwen stopped in mid sentence when she saw a pair bright green eyes. Trent's eyes. "G-Gwen? What are you doing here?" Trent stammered, surprised to see his ex at his new school. "I go here! Been going here since high school started! What are **_**you **_**doing here?!" Gwen cried. "Just moved here yesterday." Trent said, helping Gwen up. "Oh..." Gwen said. "Go long!" They heard a jock yell to one of his friends. "Gwen! Duck!" The jock's friend yelled. "Ooh!" Trent cried, as the football crashed into his back, making him crash into Gwen, knocking them onto the ground... again. "Get off of me!" Gwen groaned, hitting Trent's shoulders. "Sorry!" Trent cried, standing up. He helped Gwen up. "Gwen!" Sam cried, running up to Gwen. Sam had on a pair of blue faded skinny jeans, a white button up t-shirt, with a hot pink tube top over it, & black high heeled wedges. "I'm fine Sam!" Gwen said. Ally & Rosa ran up to Sam & Gwen. Ally was wearing a green pleated mini skirt, black lace knee length leggings, a black TWILIGHT t-shirt, & black converse. Rosa was wearing a pair of pink Bermuda shorts,a white tank top, & black flip flops. "Rosa! Sam! Ally! I'm fine! I don't need your help!" Gwen growled, stomping off to her class. Rosa shook her head, while Ally just sighed. "What was that about?!" Trent cried, looking at them.**

**"Gwen used to be a cheerleader?!" Trent cried. Him, Ally, Sam, & Rosa were sitting at a table. "Yep! Best one I've ever seen! Too bad about what happened." Rosa said, sighing. "What happened?" Trent asked. "Okay. You know what this school is known for, right?" Sam asked, crossing her arms, & laying them on the table. "No." Trent said. "Well... two years ago, um... a couple of our cheerleaders... uh... died." Sam said. "What?!" Trent cried. "Yeah... three of them were murdered; Jamie, Kelly, &..." Rosa trailed off. She sighed, & continued. "& Sherri." She said, looking down. "How... How'd they die?" "Kelly got hit by a car, Jamie was hung, & Sherri got electrocuted." Sam said. "Oh wow!" Trent sighed. "Sherri's death was definitely the hardest for Gwen!" Ally said. "How?" Trent asked. "Gwen & Sherri were twins." Rosa said. "Seriously?! I didn't know Gwen had a sister!" Trent cried. Sam pulled out a picture from her purse, & handed it to Trent. It was a picture of two identical girls; both with bleach blonde hair, & piercing black eyes. One of them had a tan, & the other was pale. The pale girl was wearing a black pleated mini skirt, a white button up t-shirt, white knee length lace leggings, & black converse. The tan one was wearing a white pleated mini skirt, a black button up t-shirt, black knee length lace leggings, & white converse. "Okay...?" Trent said. "That's Gwen & Sherri. The pale one is Gwen, & the one in the white skirt is Sherri." Rosa said. "I'm curious to something... How do you know Gwen?" Ally asked. Trent sighed. "I'm her ex."**

**"Miss. Delgado! Wake up! No sleeping in class!" Ms. Martin snapped at a sleeping Gwen. "What?" Gwen groaned. "You were sleeping in class." Ms. Martin told her. "And now you have detention." Trent snickered, then regretted it. "If you think it's so funny, Mr. Rush, then you can have detention as well!" Ms. Martin said to Trent. Ms. Martin went back to teaching the lesson, & Gwen sent Trent a mock smirk.**


	3. Chapter 3

"God! That was lame!" Gwen groaned, walking out of Ms. Martin's class. "Hey." Trent said, walking next to Gwen. "Go away." Gwen said. "Why?" Trent asked. "Cause you're supposed to hate me. Remember? I dumped you on live t.v!" Gwen cried. "Who said I hated you?" Trent asked. Gwen sighed, walking off. Trent, wanting to talk to her, said exactly what he knew would make her crack; "I know about Sherri." Gwen stopped dead in her tracks, turned around, & marched back to Trent. "What did you say?" Gwen asked, narrowing her eyes. "I know about Sherri... & Jamie... & Kelly... We could talk about it, if you want." Trent said. Gwen's expression softened. "Okay... Fine!" Gwen said. Her & Trent walked off to detention.

"Sherri & me were always close growing up." Gwen said to Trent during detention. "Oh. How was she killed? I mean- I know she was electrocuted, but how?" Trent asked. "Um, While she was taking a shower after practice, someone snuck into the girls locker room- she was the only one there, cause she stayed late- & he took my hair dryer! & plugged it into the outlet near the floor on the wall, & layed it on the floor. Then he took a towel, & plugged up the drain, turned on the water, & left. The water covered the floor, & the dryer. When Sherri's shower was done, she stepped into the water, & she... died. Just like that... I have no clue if she was in pain or not." Gwen sighed. "Oh, God!" Trent mumbled. "Yeah. Um, Jamie died, the day before Sherri's funeral." Gwen said. "God! Who died first?" Trent asked. "Kelly." Gwen mumbled, slamming her pencil down on the desk. "I saw... a truck, a black truck... with tinted windows, run... run her over..." Gwen stuttered, trying to find the right words. "Damn." Trent sighed. "Jamie... Jamie was hung, by the um... basketball hoop. She was waiting for her boyfriend, Craig. God! Who knows what they were planning to do! And um... she got attacked. A rope was tied around her neck, & then to the basketball hoop, & she died. & Craig found her... Dead." "Oh, my God! What happened afterward?" Trent asked. "You remember Reaper. Right?" "Yeah." "Craig_ is_ Reaper. He went from a football, baseball, & track star... to an emo kid. & I went goth!" Gwen cried. "Wow..." Trent said. "Everyone knew Craig would go big." Gwen said. "He gave it all up?"Trent muttered. "Yeah. Hey, can I tell you something?" Gwen said. "Yeah sure."Trent said. "I think the same guy that ran over Kelly,also killed Jamie & Sherri."

"**Hey mom!" Gwen hollered, walking into her home. "Gwen! Where were you?!" Sarah cried. "School. Detention. Why?" Gwen said. "Just wondering." Sarah said, breathless. "I'm gonna take a shower." Gwen said, walking upstairs. "Okay."**

While Gwen's hair was air drying, she got a phone call. "Hello?" "Hey Gwen!" Ally said, happily smacking on gum. "Hey Al." Gwen said, surprised Ally called. "So, um... I was thinking, maybe you could... oh, I don't know... rejoin the squad?" Ally said. "I don't know Al." Gwen sighed. "Please! Please! Please! We need you Gwen!" Ally begged. "Ally! I can't! Everything about the squad reminds me of Sherri!" Gwen cried. "But Gwen! You're so amazing! Please!" Ally whined. "Al, I- I can't!" Gwen said. Now, Ally was mad. "Sherri wouldn't have want you to quit if something bad happened to her! & I bet you wouldn't want her to do the same!" Ally cried. Gwen sighed. "You're right. I'll think about it. Okay?"she said."Yay! Gotta go! Bye!" "Bye Ally!"Gwen laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

****

Gwen was sitting on the couch, bored, when someone rang the doorbell. "Ugh!" Gwen groaned, getting up. She opened the door & saw Trent. "Oh hey." Gwen said. "Hey. Can I come in?" Trent asked. "Yeah." Gwen said, letting him in. "So... what's up?" Trent asked. "Nothing. God I'm bored!" Gwen complained, plopping on the couch. Trent sat next to her. "So? Um... How've you been, since, you know... Sherri?" Trent asked. "Been good. I wanna show you something." Gwen said,going to a box by the t.v. stand. She rummaged through it, & pulled out a tape. "What's that?" Trent asked. "This is me & Sherri trying out for cheer leading back in the 6th grade." Gwen said, popping the tape in. It showed a gymnasium, & a blonde doing some back flips & other tricks. You could hear voices cheering the background. When the blonde was done, she ran up to the camera. "Did you get it?" The blonde asked. "Yeah Sherri!" Gwen said, from behind the camera."Your turn!" Sherri said with a smile. "Excuse me?!" Gwen cried. "You promised!" Sherri pouted. "Fine!" "Have I ever told you I loved you?" Sherri asked. Gwen handed Sherri the camera. "You're supposed to; I'm your twin!" Gwen said, running off. Her performance was two times better then Sherri's! "That's you?!" Trent cried. Gwen nodded. "I'm thinking of rejoining the squad." "Really? Cool!" Trent said. Gwen sighed. "Gwen?" Trent asked. "Yeah?" Gwen asked. "Got any other videos?" Trent asked. "Um, yeah!" Gwen said, popping another tape in. This time, it was a dark red head on camera. "Gwen?! Why must you always film people?!" The girl groaned. "But Jamie! I don't know! I just like filming!" Gwen cried. "This was a month before Kelly died." Gwen said. "Oh!" Trent mumbled. "Wanna order a a pizza?" Gwen asked, changing the subject. "Sure. Pepperoni?" Trent asked. "Duh!" Trent laughed.

****

"Mmm!! God! This is awesome pizza!" Gwen said happily. "Yeah!" Trent said. Gwen chugged her coke, & let out a loud belch. "Eww!!" Trent cried, laughing. Gwen blew a raspberry at him. Trent threw slices of pepperoni at her! "Hey!" Gwen cried. "Hahaha!!" Trent laughed. Gwen threw her pizza at him, smacking him in the face. "Oh its on!" Trent yelled. He grabbed a bottle of Coke, & poured it on her head! "Eww!! That's it!" Gwen yelled. She threw a bread stick at him, then ran off. "Get back here Gwen!" Trent laughed. He ran into the kitchen. & Gwen squirted his shirt with ketchup. "Hey!" Trent cried. Gwen laughed. Trent threw a bunch plastic spoons at her. "Aah!" Gwen squealed, running out onto the back porch. Trent grabbed a Mountain Dew, shook it, & ran outside. He aimed the can, & sprayed Gwen! "Uncle! Uncle! I give! I give!" Gwen squealed. Trent walked over to her. "You stink!" He told her. "Like you smell any better!" Gwen cried. "Let's take care of that, shall we?" Trent scooped up Gwen, & tossed her into her family's pool! Then he jumped in himself! "Trent! We're wet!" Gwen cried. "And your point is...?" "Oh shut up!" Gwen snapped. "Wanna make out?" Trent asked. "Whoa-whoa-whoa!! Hold up a sec! After all we've been through; me dumping you, & the food fight, you still wanna get back together?!" Gwen cried. "Do you?" Trent asked. "Yeah..." Gwen smiled. Trent swam over to Gwen & kissed her. Gwen kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Trent wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him. They made out in the pool for nearly an hour!


	5. Chapter 5

Gwen walked into Mrs. Harldel's office. "Hey Gwen! What brings you here?" The coach asked Gwen. "You said when I quit, a spot would always be available for me. Is it still there?" Gwen asked. Mrs. Harldel smiled. "Yes. It is." "Nice!" "You want it?" "Yeah..." Gwen blushed. "Okay! Practice is still the same. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." "Bye Coach!" Gwen said, leaving the office.

Gwen went to Wal*mart, bought hair dye, & turned her hair back to its natural color.

"Okay girls! We've got a new girl joining the squad! So be nice!" The coach said to the cheerleaders: Sam, Rosa, Ally, Holly, & Melissa. "Ugh!" They groaned. "Hey! I think you'll like her!" Coach Harldel said. "Seriously? Who is it?!" Holly cried. **(A\N Holly is tan, with dirty blonde hair, & gray eyes. Melissa has orange hair, same color as Izzy's, pale skin, & blue eyes.)** "Gwen." Coach said. "Seriously?! No way!!" Sam cried. "Hey Sam!" Gwen said, walking into the gym. She had on a teal blue wife's beater, boot cut jeans, & black vans. "What? No hug?" Gwen said. Everyone ran over to Gwen & gave her a group hug!

After practice, Trent came to pick Gwen up. (Its been a week since they got back together.) "So, how was it?" Trent asked, Gwen hoping into his truck. "Good!" Gwen said, buckling up. "Cool." Trent said. Gwen gave him a kiss on the lips. They broke apart, & Trent drove Gwen home.

It had been a month since Gwen became a cheerleader again. Trent was walking in the hall when he bumped into someone. "Bridgette?" Trent asked. "Trent? What are you doing here?" Bridgette cried. "I moved here about a month ago." Trent explained. "So... any other TDI person go here?" Bridgette asked. "One other." Trent said. "Who?" Bridgette asked. "You'll see." Trent said. "_Attention students. Please report to the gym for the pep rally." _A lady said over the intercom. "Come on!" Trent said, walking Bridgette to the gym. They arrived at the gym, & sat down in the bleachers. "So? Get a new girlfriend?" Bridgette asked Trent. "Maybe." Trent blushed. "Aww!!! Who?" Bridgette cried. "You'll see!" Trent told her. Bridgette frowned. "Man!" She whined. Gwen, Ally, Sam, Holly, Rosa, & Melissa walked out onto the gym.

"Gwen? You ready?" Rosa asked her. "Yeah! Guys! I'll be fine!" Gwen said. "We know! Its just that its been a while since you know... Sher..." Melissa said. "Guys! I know its been two years since Sherri died, but I'll be fine! I swear!" Gwen told her friends. "Okay Gwen! Well, let's get this over with."Rosa walked over to a microphone. **(A/N: Their outfits are white pleated mini skirts, with white, black, & gold tank tops with MHS written in black across the chest.)** "Hey! I'm happy to announce that we finally got back one of our old cheerleaders!" Rosa said. Everyone (but Trent & Bridge.) cheered & hollered loudly. "Now if only we could get Craig to go back to his old ways!" Rosa said. "Don't think so babe!" A male voice hollered from the crowd. Everyone laughed. Rosa went back to the group, & music started playing.

**(A/N: I won't go into detail about the performance.)**

_Turn up the music  
Let's get out on the floor  
I like to move it  
Come and give me some more  
Watch me getting physical  
Out of control  
There's people watching me  
I never miss a beat_

**"They're really good!" Bridgette told Trent. "Yeah!"**

_Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose_

**Everyone was cheering & hollering when Gwen & Ally did a back flip.**

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
(Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground)_

**"So... do you know why that cheerleader came back?" Bridgette asked Trent. "No... But I know why she left." Trent said.**

_Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dance floor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
(Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground)_

_My body's aching  
Takes some over low  
Temperatures rising  
I'm about to explode  
Watch me I'm intoxicating taking the show  
It's got me hypnotized  
Everybody step aside_

Steal the night  
Kill the lights  
Feel it under your skin  
Time is right  
Keep it tight  
Cause it's pulling you in  
Wrap it up  
Can't stop cause it feels like an overdose

**"Why?" Bridgette asked. "You'd rather hear it from her." Trent said, eyes on Gwen.**

_Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
(Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground)_

Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
(Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground)

**"Okay... Fine!" Bridgette huffed.**

_Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
accelerate  
Push it to the top  
Come on and evacuate  
Feel the club is heating up  
Move on and accelerate  
You don't have to be afraid  
_

_**Everyone was cheering & hollering as the routine got more intense & amazing!**_

_Now guess who's back with a brand new track  
That got everybody in the club going mad  
So everybody in the back  
Get your back up on the wall and just shake that thang  
Go crazy, yo lady, yo baby  
Let me see you wreck that thang  
And drop it down low, low  
Let me see you take it to the dancefloor, yo_

_Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Everybody in the club  
I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
(Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground)Oh, oh, evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Oh, oh, stop, this beat is killing me  
(Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground)_

_Everybody in the club  
Evacuate the dancefloor  
Oh, oh, I'm infected by the sound  
Everybody in the club  
Stop, this beat is killing me  
(Hey, come burn this place right down to the ground)_

**Everyone cheered loudly as the performance ended & the music stopped.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Gwen!! That was awesome!!!" Melissa cried. She & Ally gave Gwen a tight hug. "Did you see Trent? He was talking to some blonde!" Rosa cried. "Oh boo wah!" Gwen cried. "They weren't kissing? Were they?" Gwen added. "Not that I saw." Rosa added. "Gwen! I got a suprise for you!" Trent said, walking up to them. "It isn't living is it?" gwen asked. "Maybe..." Trent said. then, Bridgette walked in. "Oh,my God!!" Her & Gwen cried. "That's the blonde!" Rosa cried, pointing to Bridgette. "Dear God! You went prep!" Bridgette cried, walking up to Gwen. "What are you doing here?!" Gwen cried. "I moved here!" Bridgette said. Gwen gave her a hug. "I can't believe it!" Bridgette cried. "Guess what?" Gwen said. "What?" "I got back together with Trent!" Gwen cried. "I didn't know that!!" Bridgette cried. "_Will all students report to the football field. All students to the football field." _A lady said on the intercom. "Come on Bridge!" Gwen cried, dragging Bridgette. "You guys go on ahead! I gotta pee." Holly said.

Gwen, Bridgette, Ally, Sam, Melissa, Trent, & Rosa were down at the football field, waiting for Bridgette. "Ugh!! Where's Holly?!" Rosa cried. "Don't know." Sam said. "God! Speak of the devil!" Gwen growled. Walking toward them, in the oposite team's cheerleading outfit- was _Heather! _"Uh-oh!" Trent cried. "Well, well, well! Look what became of weird goth girl!" Heather sneared, looking at Gwen. "Shut it Heather!" Ally snapped. "Make me you strawberry blonde freak!" Heather yelled. "That's it!!" Ally shouted. She took out her earings, & handed them to Sam. "Oh dear..." Melissa mumbled. "You'll need this!" Gwen said, handing Ally a baseball bat. "Aaahhh!!!!" Heather cried, running off! "Get back here!!" Ally shouted. She started chasing Heather around the field. Trent, Melissa, Rosa, & Sam couldn't stop laughing! "I'm gonna go check on Holly. Bridge? Wanna come with?" Gwen said, getting up. "Sure." Bridgette got up, & followed Gwen.

"So Gwen? How long have you & Trent been going out?" Bridgette asked. "A month... give or take a couple days." Gwen laughed. It was a long walk from the football field back to the gym. "So, why did you quit being a cheerleader?" Bridgette asked. "Something bad happened, when I was a sophmore. I'll tell you more tomorrow after school. Kay?" Gwen said. "Okay." Bridgette said, as her & Gwen aproached the gym doors.

"That was fun!" Ally said, coming back to the others. She had just finished chasing Heather. Sam handed her her ear rings. "So, where's Gwen & Bridgette?" Ally asked. "Went to get Hol-" "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They heard a girl scream. "What the-?!" Rosa yelled. "Gwen!" trent cried, running toward the school. Everyone else (teachers & princaple included) ran after Trent. They arrived to see Bridgette puking in a trash bin. Trent ran inside & saw a horrible site: Holly. Holly hanging from the basketball hoop, just like Jamie! But the only difference was, there was blood trickilng down from her neck, & on the wall behind her, written in blood, were two utterly horrable words: _"I'm back"_


	7. Chapter 7

Trent ran to Gwen, holding her close, while she sobbed into his chest. By now every senior was looking at the bloody mess! "Get out! Someone call 911!" The principal yelled. The teachers shooed the students out. Reaper helped Trent drag Gwen out. "No!! HOLLY!!!" Gwen screamed, tears flowing out of her eyes. She continued sobbing. Melissa, Sam, Ally, Rosa & Bridgette were also crying, but not as badly as Gwen. The police were called, & an ambulance took Holly's body to the hospital. The football game was cancled, & the students were forced to go home.

Holly's funeral was two days later. Gwen was dressed in a simple black strapless dress, with black heels. Trent had on a black shirt & black slacks, & black vans. Bridgette had on a smokey gray speghetti strap dress, & black strappy sandals. Sam had on a black cocktail dress. Ally had on a black skirt & black blouse. And Rosa had a light black long sleeved dress. Melissa couldn't go; her & Holly had been closer then ever growing up. It was like seperating katie & Sadie, only ten times worse! "May Holly rest in peace..." The preacher, who was also Holly's grandfather, shed tears as he finished the prayer.

"I still can't believe Holly's gone." Ally mumbled, walking through the halls of the school with Sam. "Yeah... I haven't seen anyone this depressed since Sherri died!" Sam said. "Yeah." Ally said quietly. "If Holly hadn't had gone pee, she'd stil be here! Instead of with Jamie, Kelly, & Sherri!" Sam cried, tears forming in her eyes. It had been a week Holly's funeral. "you heard from Mel?" Ally asked. "Nope... She's been so depressed since Gwen & Bridgette found Holly." Sam said. "I gotta get to english. See you later." Ally said. "Bye Al." Sam said back, walking off.


	8. Chapter 8

Even though Gwen was upset about discovering Holly dead, she didn't quit the cheerleading squad. Melissa also stayed on the squad. "Okay guys! I know we're upset about Holly! But we need to practice!" Their coach told them. "How can we?! We only had three great cheerleaders on our squad since the begining of highschool, & they're all dead!" Sam cried. "Sam's right!" Gwen cried. "I know that!" Coach Hardel cried. But none of them were in the mood to practice.

Trent came to pick Gwen up for there date. "Hey." Trent said. "Hey." Gwen said back. It had been three weeks since Holly's funeral, & everyone was still kinda depressed about it. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" Gwen asked. "Dinner & a movie. Your pick." trent said. "Nice!" Gwen smiled. It was the first time Trent had seen her smile in weeks! They went to see Ice Age 3 **(A/N: I like Ice Age 3, & I figured it would depress Gwen even more if they saw a horror flick.)** then they went to Burger King for dinner. When Gwen took a bite out of her burger, she got a text message from Rosa: _"He got Mel..."_

I know it's short! I'm soooooo sorry!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

"What?!" Gwen screeched, causing Trent to choke on his Coke. "What's wrong?" Trent asked. "One sec." Gwen said, calling Rosa. "What are you talking about?! I swear to God Rosa, if you're lying I'm gonna hurt you!" Gwen snapped. "I'm not Gwen! They found Melissa with her throat slit, & laying in the middle of the football field." Rosa said, starting to cry. Gwen gasped. Everyone was staring at her. "Gwen? What's wrong?" Trent asked. "I'll talk to  
you later. Bye." Gwen closed her cell phone. "He got Melissa." Gwen said, her eyes watering with tears.

Melissa's funeral was the next day. She was buried next to Holly.

A week later, Gwen went to visit Reaper. When she entered his room, she saw him cutting his arm. "Reaper?! What the heck?!" Gwen yelled, taking the knife from his hand. "What?" Reaper asked. Gwen pointed to his arm. "Oh what? You cut yourself whenever you're bored?!" Gwen snapped. "No!" Reaper cried. He pointed to an old scar. "Kelly." another scar. "Holly." another. "Jamie, Holly, Melissa, Mr. Sanders, Jake- I've got a scar for every student, teacher, & janitor that has died since high school started! Whether it was suicide, natural,.... or murder!" Reaper said. Tears were streaming down his face. "You even have a scar for Sherri?" "Yeah... I do." Reaper mumbled.


	10. Chapter 10 & an author's note

It had been a month since Melissa had died. Reaper had decided to go back to his old life, but kept his scary appearance. "Reaper!" The baseball coach hollered. "Yeah coach?" Reaper asked. "Boy! You got to put the name that's on your birth certificate on your physical!" the coach cried. "Oh... Sorry!" Reaper went over to the man, & scribbled out his name, & put_ Craig Jonson_. The coach looked at the paper. "Good to have you back!" He said with a smile. "What ever..." Reaper mumbled. "Can you still pitch?" The coach asked. "If Gwen can still do a back flip, then I can still throw a little ball!" Reaper cried. The coach chuckled. Reaper walked back to the bleachers.

A week later, the baseball roster was put up. Reaper was pitcher.

**A/N: Okay! I know the last few chapters have been short, but I'm running out of ideas! Plz send me some ideas!!**


	11. Chapter 11

"It's official! No more murders!" Bridgette said, walking with Gwen & Ally to math class. "Yeah!" Gwen said with a smile. "You don't know that." Ally pointed out. "Oh please Al! No one's died in over two months!" Gwen cried. "She does have a point Ally." Bridgette said. "True..." Ally said. _BANG! _"What the heck!?" Gwen screamed. They ran to see where the noise came from. "Rosa? Rosa? Rosa! Rosa! Help!" They heard Sam scream. When the three blondes arrived, Rosa was leaning against the locker, her stomach bleeding. Sam looked terrified, tears coming from her eyes, ruining her eyeliner. "Rosa!" Ally screamed. Trent ran to them. "What happened?!" Trent yelled. "What do you think?!" Gwen hollered. Trent scooped up Rosa bridal style. "We gotta go!" He cried. They ran to his van, & put Rosa in the back seat. They rushed her to the hospital. When they arrived, Rosa was rushed to the E.R.

After two hours, the doctor came out of the O.R. "Is Rosa alright?" Gwen asked. The doctor looked at them & sighed....


	12. Chapter 12

"Well? Is Rosa okay?" Sam asked. The doctor sighed. "She went into temporary shock for about five minutes during surgery, but other than that, she'll bge fine." The doctor said. "So Rosa's gonna live?" Gwen asked. The doctor nodded. "Oh thank God!" Ally cried, sighing full of relief. "when can we see her?" Bridgette asked. "Well, she's still asleep, but when she wakes up." The doctor said, walking off. "Oh, my God! I thought we were gonna lose Rosa!" Sam cried. "I know!" Ally cried. "Me too." Gwen said. "Well, the doctor said she'll be fine." Bridgette said. "Yeah..." Gwen mumbled.

Gwen & Trent drove home after spending hours with an injured Rosa. "So... Are you happy Rosa's okay?" Trent asked, pulling into Gwen's drive way. "Yeah." Gwen said. "Gwen..." Trent trailed off. "What? I said I'm fine Trent!" Gwen snapped, getting out of trent's car, & stomping off to the front door. She stopped, seeing if Trent was gonna come after her. Aftertwo seconds, she went in. Trent thought about going after her, but decided against it. So he drove to his house.

The next day at school, Gwen & Trent bumped into each other. "Uh... Hey." Trent said. "Hey." Gwen said. "So... uh-" "Trent I'm sorry!" Gwen interupted him. "No; I'm sorry." Trent said. "So are we okay?" Gwen asked. "Yeah." Trent said, smiling. Gwen blushed, & kissed him. "Ooh!" Gwen groaned, pulling away from the kiss, & placing a hand on her stomach. "You okay?" Trent asked. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. I'm probably just hungry or something. I'll be fine." Gwen said. "You sure." Trent asked. "I can take you to the nurse if you want." Trent offered. "Nah. I'm fine." Gwen said. "Kay." Trent said. "Hey, we need to talk... Meet me in the gym tonight?" Gwen said. "Sure." Trent said, kissing Gwen. "I gotta get to science, see ya later." Gwen said, running off. What they didn't know was that Reaper was listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Gwen entered the gym, waiting for Trent. She walked up the bleachers, near the top. She sighed. Then she heard a chuckle. She turned around & gasped. Behind her, was a shaggy man, around mid-thirties, in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, & combat boots. He had dirty skin, brown eyes, & black messy hair. He was holding a gun. Gwen started backing up. "Remember me?!" The man cried. Gwen was scared. "Maybe you remeber me running over Kelly! Over hanging Holly & Jamie, or slitting Melissa's throat! Or shooting Rosa! I know! Electracuting Sherri!" The man hissed. Tears started streaming down Gwen's cheeks. Gwen was speechless. "You're probably wondering why I killed them. Aren't you?" The man said. "I've always hated Martin's cheerleraders! Dancing around like they were too good for everyone! Those little sluts-" "SHERRI WAS NOT A SLUT!!!" Gwen screamed, able to talk. "Shut up! Or you'll be next!" The man growled, pointing the gun at Gwen's head. Gwen's mouth closed. "You know. I like you. I might let you live- for about five minutes!" The man laughed. "Hey! What the?!" A voice cried. The man turned around. "Whoa!" Reaper cried, as the bullet entered his stomach, knocking him off his feet. "REAPER!!!" Gwen screetched. "Shut up!" The man growled, turning back to Gwen. "Now it's your turn to die!" He snapped, pointing the gun at her chest. **_BANG!! _**Gwen covered her eyes, expecting to feel pain in her chest, but she felt nothing. She uncovered her eyes, & saw a look of pain on the killer's face. She saw blood coming out of his chest. nShe watched as he felln down the bleachers, to about the fourth row, with a crash! She saw Reaper holding a pistol, coughing up blood. Reaper shot the man. "Reaper!" Gwen cried, snapping out of it. She ran down to Reaper, & put her hands over his wound. "Reaper..." Gwen mumbled. "Please!" She said, tears coming out of her eyes. "I'm dying..." Reaper gasped in pain. "Don't leave me! Please!" Gwen shouted. "Don't worry... I'm gonna be with Jamie now..." "No!" Gwen whispered. "I'll say hi to Sherri for you." Reaper said, closing his eyes. "Reaper..." Gwen mumbled, before passing out beside him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Gwen... Gwen... Gwen, wake up." Gwen opened her eyes, & saw her mom staring at her with a smile. "M-mom? W-where am I?" Gwen studdered, sitting up. "You're at the hospital. Trent found he unconsicence in the gym. Called 911." She explained. "Gym... Mom! Is Reaper okay?!" Gwen cried, sitting up. "I'm sorry sweetie; Reaper died on his way here." Gwen's mom sighed. Gwen started crying. Gwen's mom pulled her in for a hug, as she sobbed into her chest.

* * *

Reaper's funeral was two days later. Trent held Gwen as she silently cried into his chest. Reaper's killer's funeral was also that day, & his mom was not happy! "Murder!! That boy killed my son!" She cried, refering to Reaper. "Hey! **_Your _**son killed him, my sister, & half of my friends! & almost killed me!!" Gwen screamed. "LIAR!!" The killer's mom screetched. Someone had called the cops, & they were dragging her off. "I'll get my revenge!! I will get revenge for my baby!!" She screamed, getting into the car to go to a coko-clinic. Bridgette walked over to Gwen. "You okay?" She asked, putting her hand on Gwen's shoulder. "Yeah... I'm fine." Gwen said, not taking her eyes off the car.

* * *

**(_A month later_)**

Gwen walked into the gym for parctice, but she was still in jeans & a t-shirt. "Gwen?! What the heck?! We're supposed to be practicing!!" Ally cried. "Yeah!" Sam & Rosa added. "I'm quiting the squad." Gwen said. "What?! Why?!" Sam yelped. "Gwen! The killer's **_dead_**!! You don't have to worry anymore!!" Rosa cried. "Who cares about what that old hag said at Reap's funeral!!" She added. Ally jogged over to Gwen. "Why are you quiting?! You had better have a good reason!" She cried. Gwen, with a smile on her face, took Ally's hand & put it on her stomach. Ally understood immedately why Gwen was quiting & squeeled **_loudly & happily_**! She gave Gwen a tight hug. Rosa & Sam were confussed. "You're happy she's quiting?!" Sam yelped. Ally let Gwen go, & Gwen screamed: "I'M PREGNANT!!!" Rosa & Sam squeeled loudly, & ran over to give Gwen a hug. "How far along are you?" Rosa cried. "Ten weeks." Gwen said. "Does Trent know?" Sam asked. "Yep." Gwen nodded. "Is he happy he's gonna be a daddy?" Ally asked. "Uh-huh!" Gwen smiled. "Are you keeping it?!" Ally, Rosa, & Sam asked at the same time. Gwen looked at them like they were idiots. "Duh!" Gwen said, laughing.

* * *

**(_6 months later_)**

It was graduation for Ally, Gwen, Rosa, Sam, Trent, & Bridgette. Gwen was close to nine months pregnant. "Rosa Sanford." The principle said. Ally ran up, & took her diploma. "Sam Patterson." The man said. Sam did the same thing as Rosa. **(A/N: I'm going backwards on the ABC order on the last name thing, that way, Gwen is_ almost_ last.) **"Trent Karson." Trent grabbed his diploma, & jogged to Sam & Rosa. "Bridgette Hale." **(A/N: I'm sorry! I couldn't resist making that Gwen's last name! I LOVE Twilight!!) **Bridgette did the same thing as Trent, Sam, & Rosa. "Ally Greendale." Ally let out a loud whoop, & grabbed her diploma, causing everyone to laugh! "Gwen Delgado." Gwen walked onto the stage, where the priniple was handing out diploma's. She sighed, & was about to take her diploma- "Ah!" Gwen cried, clutching her stomach. "Gwen?! Gwen what's wrong?!" Trent cried, walking to Gwen. "I think... I just had a contraction!" Gwen cried out in pain. "Oh crap!!'' Trent cried, running to help Gwen. Ally called an ambulance, while Derek said something only he would think was funny. "A baby & a graduation in the same day. Nice on Gwen!" "Oh shut up Derek!" Gwen cried, getting into the ambulance, followed by Ally & Trent.


	14. Chapter 14

"Aww! Gwen! She is so cute!!" Ally cried, looking at Gwen & Trent's newborn daughter, Bianca Sherri Rush. "She looks like Bridgette." Trent said. "Oh no she does not!" Gwen said, holding her less then two hour old little girl. "Yes she does! Bridgette has blonde hair & green eyes, she has blonde hair & green eyes!" Trent cried. "Different shade of blonde & green!" Gwen said, kissing Trent's cheek. Sam, Rosa, & Bridgette walked into the room. "Let me see my best friends niece!" Rosa cried, telling everyone that Sherri had been her best friend. They walked over to Gwen, Ally, & Trent. "She looks like Bridgette." Sam said. "OMG!! No she doesn't!!" Gwen cried. Everyone, including Bridgette, cried, "Yes!! She does!!"

****

(A/N: Okay... I know its short. I might make a squel, haven't decided yet.)

(I was reading it, & relized I messed up Bianca's last name!!)


End file.
